


slippin’ away at the end of the day into dreams of the two of us running away

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (so much of it), Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak sends an awkward text to a wrong number. It's the best mistake he's ever made.





	slippin’ away at the end of the day into dreams of the two of us running away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 with the prompt "alternative first meeting"!!!
> 
> So I cheated a little bit on this one and used something I've written a while ago so I have more time to focus on the rest of the week. It's not technically the first time Isak and Even meet but it's their first proper meeting so I guess this counts, right? (As you might have noticed, I follow the prompts rather loosely anyway so this fits right in there, right??)
> 
> Title from Call You Up by Viola Beach
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> All the love <3

He had meant to send the text to Eva. But apparently, his brain was already on its way to being asleep because instead of pulling up his text conversation with _Eva Kviig Mohn_ , he tapped on _Even Kosegruppa_ instead, which was right beneath it. And now a boy he virtuallyhadn’t had any contact with besides their small interactions during Kosegruppa meetings would find a rather awkward message in his inbox.

Isak was too mortified to do anything, couldn’t help but stare at the five words that might as well be the death of him. **Did you get my sexts?** Isak’s eyes widened when the little notification popped up. _read at 21.21_. It jerked him into action and he quickly typed an apology. **shit, sorry. autocorrect, was supposed to be a t not a s.. fucking phone. and that wasn’t actually meant for you. sorry**

The moment he sent that, a response from Even popped up. **didn’t realise i was supposed to get sexts from you.. now i’m curious;)** Before Isak could think about if that was considered flirting, another text followed. Isak actually chuckled at how incredulous it sounded, **your phone automatically changes ‘texts’ to ‘sexts’????**

Isak’s face felt like it was burning up. This whole thing was a disaster. Ignoring the fact that they had never had a proper conversation, Isak found himself dialling Even.

The other boy picked up almost immediately. His voice sounded amused but otherwise sweet as honey, “Is that the point where you call me for phone sex? I’m sorry, Isak, but I’m not sure if we’re this far in our relationship already!”

Isak bit his bottom lip, trying to keep from smiling as hard as he did. (It didn’t work.) For some reason, he felt embarrassed as hell but also kind of… excited? that he had sent the wrong text to the wrong number. That number specifically. “And here I thought the man of my dreams and I were on the same page in regards to our relationship. I’m deeply wounded, Even,” He joked surprisingly easily.

Even’s laughter rang down the line. “I never meant to hurt you. Promise,” He sighed dramatically.

Isak snorted but then said earnestly, “Sorry. I don’t know if this is weird… I just thought I should call to clear things up. I meant to text Eva because I was waiting for an answer from her and she tends to forget replying sometimes and then my phone and my brain messed up simultaneously.”

Even’s smile could be heard over the line when he replied, “You didn’t have to explain but it’s sweet that you did anyway. Quite frankly, that text made my night. Though, I _am_ a little disappointed that there won’t be any sexts.”

“Even!” Isak exclaimed, pressing a hand to his burning cheek.

He laughed again, “Sorry, sorry, sorry. Anyway, what are you doing?”

Strangely, it didn’t feel like this was the first ever conversation they had so that question didn’t feel weird either. “Nothing much. Hanging out at home… kind of boring actually,” Isak told him, feeling only slightly awkward to admit that he had absolutely no plans on a Friday night.

“Are you alone?” A beat of silence, and then, “What are you wearing?”

Isak laughed embarrassingly loudly. “ _Even_!” He screeched again, muffling his laughter against his arm.

“What?” Even pretended to be indignant, “Now that I want to get our relationship to the next level, you suddenly refuse to?”

Isak rolled his eyes. Who was this boy? He was ridiculous. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Okay…” He mumbled into the phone. He seemed to consider his next words for a moment, before he asked them, “Do you want to do something? If you’re actually bored…”

Isak’s eyes widened. “Aren’t you doing anything tonight?” He shot back surprised. He had just assumed that, considering how popular Even was, he’d be invited to some party.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I were… so what do you say, Isak? Should we do something together?” Even actually sounded a little unsure.

There was a fluttering in Isak’s stomach. “Like what?” He asked breathlessly.

“Can’t you just say yes?” Even whined dramatically, before adding, “I don’t know. We can just hang out, listen to music or watch a movie… I don’t really care.”

Isak was already nodding before he told Even, “Okay, sure. I’m kind of starving. Do you want to meet up for kebabs or something first?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Even agreed, “Sext me the address for a place where you want to go and I’ll meet you there.”

“Fuck off!” Isak grumbled but couldn’t help laughing again.

 

Isak was nervous. He knew that there was basically no reason to feel that way, Even and he were just meeting for kebabs. Cool and casual. And anyway, he was pretty sure they had already got over the awkward stage with Isak messing up. But Isak was meeting up with a cute boy that he had never really spoken to before tonight so he was nervous.

He was pacing in front of the kebab joint, when Even showed up, bundled up in several layers against the biting wind, nose and cheeks pink from the cold. He wore a crinkly-eyed smile and Isak’s nerves doubled before they somehow melted away when Even greeted him, “Halla, Isak.”

“Hei…” Isak replied, a little smile on his own lips.

“It’s freezing, isn’t it?” Even said conversationally and opened the door, letting Isak go in first.

Isak nodded dumbly, “The worst. I hope it’ll get nicer soon!”

They ordered and sat down at one of the tables. Neither of them said anything at first, Even was just kind of looking at Isak, smiling, and Isak was glad he could focus on the kebab in his hands. “So… no cool party for you to attend?” Even wondered, eventually breaking the slightly awkward silence.

Isak shrugged, explaining “My friends went to one but I didn’t want to go… wasn’t really in the mood for— people tonight.” _Or for one particular person._

Even raised his brows, smirking. “I’m people.”

Isak rolled his eyes, laughing quietly. “Yeah, but you haven’t been after me since forever, not getting the memo that I am not interested.”

Even chuckled but took his time replying, taking a bite of his kebab first. “Well,” Even said slowly, “You don’t know that, do you? That I’m not after you?”

Isak burst into laughter (that seemed to be the norm with Even somehow) and felt himself blush. “And you don’t know that I probably wouldn’t care if it were you instead,” He joked lightheartedly. Except that maybe he wasn’t.

Even’s jaw dropped, clearly not having expected that comeback. When he spoke, though, he was as nonchalant as ever, “I mean you did sext me…”

Isak groaned, screeching indignantly, “It was _not_ a sext!” There weren’t a lot of people in the shop but the few that were shot them looks ranging from amused to appalled.

“Way to make a scene, babe,” Even laughed, raising his eyebrows at Isak in that stupid way of his.

Isak felt flushed and winded hearing Even use that nickname on him. The blatant flirting did things to him. He cleared his throat, trying to steer the conversation into a safer direction, because otherwise, he might just spontaneously combust. “Anyway,” He drawled, “What’s Mr. Hotshot doing all alone on a Friday night?”

Even’s eyes crinkled. He pointed at himself, faux-surprised, “Are you talking about me?” He looked around, “Am I Mr. Hotshot to you? Or…”

So much for safer directions. _Fuck_. Isak was really quite impressed with himself and his ability to come across as chill. “Nei, of course not,” _Of course, yes_ , “But everyone else in school thinks so… so shouldn’t you be invited to at least three parties tonight?”

“There is a party but my ex-girlfriend is there and I’d rather not run into her,” Even explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh…” Isak didn’t know what to say. Naturally, having an ex-girlfriend didn’t mean that Even didn’t also like guys but he couldn’t help but suddenly wonder if the heavy flirting had all been in his head, if that was maybe just who Even was.

Even noticed the uncertainty in Isak’s eyes and quickly added, “Yeah. It didn’t end all that well, she couldn’t accept all those guys sexting me…”

Isak’s gaze darted to Even’s. Of course he had noticed how he explicitly used ‘ _guys’_ when before, he mostly used gender neutral expressions. Isak relaxed again, huffing, “And I thought what we had was special! You keep hurting me, Even, I can’t do this much longer!”

Even laughed. Isak wouldn’t mind listening to him do that forever. “Oh no, I’m sorry, please forgive me. Give me one more chance, Isak!”

Talking to Even was surprisingly easy, conversation just flowing and even the flirting, despite making Isak all flustered, was something he quite enjoyed. After they had finished their kebabs, they left the shop and walked around the neighbourhood somewhat aimlessly. After all, they were in no rush. It was nice to just stroll, stars twinkling above them and a feeling of pure and simple content settling in their bones.

“Do you find this weird?” Isak asked quietly at some point. He had to get some insight into Even’s head.

The older boy looked at him in confusion. “What is?” He wondered.

“This. You and me, just hanging out when we don’t really know each other. Isn’t that weird?” Isak elaborated, worrying his bottom lip. Chances were he had just made it awkward.

“Nei,” Even simply replied, smiling. Though he looked serious a second later when he tagged on, “Do you?”

Isak shook his head. “Nei.” And that was that. They fell silent for a bit until Isak spoke again, “Tell me a fun fact about yourself that no one else knows about.” He looked over at Even challengingly, brows raised.

Even laughed in surprise. In a show of ease, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and answered lightly but truthfully, “I’ve wanted to get to know you better since the first Kosegruppa meeting.”

The admission hit Isak like a ton of bricks — which, strangely enough, wasn’t as bad of a feeling as you would imagine. “Huh? What?” He muttered unintelligently.

Even smirked, shrugging his shoulders. “You seemed like a really fun guy and I thought it would be really easy to talk to you… as it turns out, you are.”

Isak blushed heavily. Before, there had just been playful flirting but this felt like more. It could easily be put off as Even simply admitting that he wanted to have Isak as a friend, but that wasn’t what it was, Isak was pretty sure. “Oh…”

Even wiggled his brows, deciding not to comment on Isak’s obvious sudden bashfulness. “Now you. Tell me one of your secrets!” He demanded with a smile.

Isak should have known that the question was coming. He couldn’t just expect Even to open up about personal stuff (though he doubted that Even had had a hard time admitting to wanting to get to know Isak as he seemed to be pretty open about himself) and then not do the same. But quite frankly, Isak’s mind was drawing a blank. His brain was empty, he was unable to think of anything that he could tell Even. So he came up with something ridiculous, also mainly to distract from him feeling quite flustered still. “I came up with this scheme to seduce someone with a wrong text and it actually looks like it’s working out.”

“Oh really?” Even snorted, teasing, “That seems like a weak attempt.”

“Excuse you?” Isak exclaimed mock-offended, “I’m the _master_ of seduction.”

“Really?” Even laughed. Isak nodded importantly, so Even stopped walking and turned to face Isak, his voice low when he murmured, “Prove it.”

And if the air wasn’t suddenly charged with sexual tension. Isak and Even only stood mere centimetres apart, Isak’s heart pounding. Like magnets, they gravitated even closer to each other.

“Show me your skills, Isak,” Even whispered, amusement still quirking his lips but there was something else in his eyes too. Burning desire.

Isak gulped, his eyes darting down to Even’s lips. With how hard Isak was breathing right now, his chest almost bumped into Even’s with every inhale. “I’ve never been kissed,” Isak squeaked then, effectively ending that little moment.

Even took a surprised step back, looking at Isak wide-eyed. “What? How?” He blurted, nonplussed.

“That’s… that’s my secret. That no one else knows about,” Isak mumbled helplessly, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Even nodded thoughtfully before a slow smile spread across his lips. “Thank you for telling me,” He said solemnly, “It means a lot that you feel you can trust me with something like that.”

“Oh fuck off,” Isak huffed in an attempt to stop feeling so jittery and have the lightness from before back.

Even’s jaw dropped but his eyes shone with happiness. “Hey!” He pouted, “I was trying to be considerate or something!”

“Or something,” Isak mocked, rolling his eyes.

Even chuckled, throwing his arm around Isak’s shoulders in a sudden burst of affection. “Come on, let’s go watch a movie!” He suggested.

Isak loved the way he felt being tucked into Even’s side for the rest of the walk to his flat.

They spent the next couple of hours watching movies (Even insisted on showing him the genius that was Baz Luhrman) and it was nearing three in the morning when they stood at the front door, Even ready to leave.

For a brief moment, Isak had considered offering Even to stay — it _was_ really late and they were both tired, after all — but then he thought that was too much, considering that they had only started to hang out.

However, Isak pushed off the wall he was leaning against, half asleep, when Even opened the door and they hugged goodbye. It was a long hug, tighter than what would be considered normal, and when they pulled apart, Even’s hand slid to the back of Isak’s neck, fingers twisting in the soft curls. Even looked just as tired but his eyes were sparkling even in the dimly lit hallway. “Goodnight, Isak,” He mumbled and then leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of Isak’s mouth.

Isak could have sworn he was about to faint. His heart went crazy and he was seconds from grabbing Even’s coat to get the real thing. Too much. He probably grinned stupidly when Even winked at him — or rather, blinked with both his eyes. His lips against the shell of Isak’s ear, he breathed, “Can’t wait to be your first.” He rushed down the stairs and Isak was left breathless and dizzy.

 

It was Monday morning, arguably the worst time of any week ever, but Isak was smiling to himself nevertheless. He closed his locker and when he turned around, the reason for his good mood stood right there.

“Halla,” Even smiled, doing his trademark eyebrow lift.

Isak leaned against the lockers behind him, swaying a little. “Good morning, Even,” He greeted happily. They had texted throughout the whole weekend, exchanging lame memes and getting to know each other, what kind of music they liked, their favourite thing to do, the subject they hated most in school and the one they hated least. But those hours and hours of texting were nothing compared to seeing Even again.

“Did you have a good weekend?” Even asked sheepishly, his hands in his pockets, shoulders somewhat hunched. He was nervous, Isak realised.

Isak shrugged, “It was okay,” Then smirked, adding, “Though there was this weirdo who kept texting me… can you believe that?”

“How dare he?” Even exclaimed, uncertainty melting away immediately. Nothing had changed since Friday, they hadn’t accidentally fallen into some kind of parallel universe. They could still talk normally to each other and tease.

“Yeah, right?” Isak snorted, “He was going on and on about sexts? I mean who does that?”

Even laughed, eyes sparkling. “Can I walk you to class, Isak?” He offered, cutely biting his lip.

Isak beamed at him. “You can.”

They fell into easy conversation, their arms brushing every now and then, making Isak’s heart flutter. It seemed crazy how much he already liked Even, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

The whole week turned out similarly: Even would show up at Isak’s locker, they would chat a little bit and part ways until the next day, bridging the time with incessant texting.

Isak was falling way too hard, way too fast. But he loved every minute of it.

 

Jonas and the other boys persuaded Isak to join them for a party on Friday. They had a pre-drink at Mahdi’s, which gave Isak enough of a buzz not to care so much about Emma probably being there.

When they arrived at the house, it was already pretty packed but Isak was tall enough to overlook most of the crowd, and his eyes almost immediately found Even’s across the room. His heart skipped a beat when he broke into a ridiculously large smile and Even wiggled his eyebrows at him, eyes crinkly.

The problem was that Isak and Even didn’t actually hang around the same clique, except maybe for the kosegruppe, so usually, they didn’t cross paths at parties. It seemed like it would turn out the same way as every other party: Even stood in one corner with his friends and Isak’s squad pulled him in the opposite direction for shots.

Isak guessed he could survive the night knowing that Even was in the same room but at the same time so far away. (Maybe he _couldn’t_ , though.)

His friends kept talking about their latest conquests and Isak was just so bored. He wondered how desperate he would look to Even if he sought him out. (Probably very.) So he didn’t look for the older boy and instead drank another beer and listened to Jonas rant about Eva, a girl he had just met and was ridiculously infatuated with. (Honestly, Isak understood the part where Jonas was infatuated with someone he had just met.)

Isak huffed when suddenly someone plopped down in his lap, his eyes widening in panic when Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him adoringly. “Hei, babe,” She chirped.

Isak looked at his friends for help but they just nodded encouragingly and gave him thumbs up. _Fuckers_.

“Hi, Emma,” Isak sighed. This party was quickly turning into the worst one he had ever been to. He didn’t even know how Emma thought it was a good idea — or that she was allowed — to sit in his lap.

When she came closer, clearly intent to steal a kiss, Isak had had enough. “Okay…” He stood up unceremoniously with the girl in his lap and the only reason why she didn’t fall on her butt was because she was still holding onto his neck. Isak unclasped her hands from around him and walked away without another glance back.

Because, apparently, the universe really really liked Isak, he ran into none other than Even in the kitchen. Emma was immediately forgotten as Isak watched Even pour some drinks with his friends. Their gazes met and Even told the others, “I’ll be right out with you.”

Once they were alone, Isak smiled, “Halla.”

“Halla,” Even replied, leaning against the counter.

Isak walked up next to him. “Having a good time?”

Even shrugged, “It’s all right. You? Emma looked pretty comfortable in your lap…”

They had known each other properly for only a week. Isak shouldn’t want _everything_ with Even already. But he couldn’t forget the promise Even had given him ( _I can’t wait to be your first_ ) so it was safe to say that Even felt the same way. “Well, she was the only one comfortable then,” Isak simply admitted.

Even’s eyebrows shot up. Isak couldn’t believe that he was actually surprised. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isak confirmed, going back to easy banter when he continued, “I would have been more comfortable if it had been a certain third year instead…”

Even laughed, humming, “Who is he? Who do I have to fight for your affections?”

Isak smiled, looking up at Even through his lashes. Cheeks tinted pink, he whispered, “No one.”

Even was positively beaming at him, which was why he also didn’t hesitate agreeing when Isak, breathless with nerves, said, “This party is shit. I think I’ll leave… do you want to walk me home?”

The cold outside was like a slap to the face compared to the sweaty heat in the house. But it was a welcome change. Even better was the fact that Isak was alone with Even now.

“You know, my friends keep giving me shit for having been glued to my phone the whole week, never stopping smiling,” Even mentioned casually after they had walked for a while.

Isak raised his eyebrows, grinning. “Really? What did you tell them got you smiling so much?”

“I told them I was trying to get to the next stage with a gorgeous second year so he would sext me already…” Even teased deadpan.

The joke should be getting old by now, but Isak was laughing anyway. “Naturally.”

Their shoulders bumped, Even smiling down at Isak with so much adoration. Isak’s heart pounded against his ribcage. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about kissing Even — had never wanted anyone to kiss him but Even — and right now seemed perfect for it. “Even?” Isak stopped walking and Even halted in his tracks as well, surprised when Isak turned to face him.

“Are you okay, Isak?” Even asked, concern laced in his voice.

Isak nodded, small smile playing on his lips. He gulped and took a deep breath, his eyes intense on Even when he murmured, “I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level…”

Even’s jaw slackened and he stepped a little closer to Isak. “Are you saying…” He trailed off, didn’t want to assume.

“Yeah,” Isak breathed, desperate for some lighter mood when he added, “The kissing level — only three steps under the sexting level.”

Even’s nose scrunched up, as did his eyes. “Okay,” He laughed softly, reaching out to lace his fingers with Isak’s. He stepped even closer, their chests almost touching. Isak’s heart was thudding and Even didn’t feel much different. He gasped, couldn’t believe that he finally had Isak so close, and knowing that this finally led to something more. “Shit, I’m nervous,” Even admitted quietly.

They were so close by now that Isak could basically taste the words on his lips. He huffed a small, insecure laugh, “Why are _you_ nervous?”

Even squeezed Isak’s hands, breathing, “Because of how much this means…”

Isak furrowed his brow, mumbling, “It’s fine. It’s just a first kiss. No pressure. If you’re shit, I won’t even know because I have nothing to compare it to.” He knew he was rambling but _he_ definitely had a reason to be nervous.

Isak could feel Even’s smile against his lips even though they weren’t actually touching yet. “I’m actually a pretty good kisser,” Earning him a laugh from Isak, “But that’s not it. I’m nervous because I never kissed anyone who was this important to me.”

Isak gasped, taken aback by the words. It seemed like they were each other’s firsts in certain aspects. “I’ll probably suck at this,” Isak whispered, casting his gaze down a little in embarrassment.

“Hey…” Even muttered, his thumbs starting to draw patterns against Isak’s skin, “Don’t feel pressured. Just follow my lead… or, if you’re unsure, we don’t have to do this.”

Isak’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “Nei, nei, nei. I want this!” He insisted.

Even smiled again. “Good, because I really want to kiss you. I’m going to now, okay, Isak?” He made sure again.

Isak was pretty sure his heart was about to combust. “Okay,” He gasped.

Even pressed his lips gently, carefully, against Isak’s, not for a second pushing too much, giving Isak an out if he needed it. (Isak didn’t.) Isak actually felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen getting into his lungs but he couldn’t care less. Much too soon, Even pulled away again and Isak’s breath caught in his throat. He was flushed and wide-eyed. Even brushed their noses together, smiling softly. “How was that?” He mumbled, squeezing Isak’s hands again in comfort.

“Too short,” Isak replied cheekily.

Even huffed a laugh, the tension lifting immediately, and he darted in for another kiss, this time a little more forward, opening his lips slightly and smiling into the kiss when Isak did the same. Their lips slid together in open-mouthed kisses, maybe a little bit clumsy but not enough to make it awkward. Anyway, Even was pretty convinced Isak was a natural at kissing and with a little more practice, that little bit of clumsiness would disappear in no time. (Even planned to do a lot of practicing.)

Isak seemed to think the same because he whispered against Even’s lips a moment later, “Let’s never stop doing this.”


End file.
